


A different point of view

by PenguinProduction05



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, M/M, Romance, reluctance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinProduction05/pseuds/PenguinProduction05
Summary: Adrien and Kagami were arranged to marry, but neither found the other in a romantic sense. Luka, Marinette, were the ones the heirs truly wanted. This is the tale of how the two got their desires while toppling a fashion empire...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Chloé Bourgeois/Kagami Tsurugi, Lila Rossi & Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine/Lila Rossi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Adrien Agreste, heir of  _ Gabriel,  _ Paris’s fashion icon, was wearing black

Lipstick, and rocking the punk rock style. on the stage, a blue haired male was strumming his guitar and singing, his voice deep as he sang the ballad. Adrien’s green eyes focused on the blue eyed male. 

“That’s Luka, the guy I told you about.” Marinette said as she stood beside him. She was the costume designer for the band, and the only person who knew he was bisexual. The singer was looking at him, smirking as his tongue licked his lips in a teasing way. Adrien shivered, wanting to have that tongue do dangerous things to his body. 

“You did well Marinette,” he smiled, resting up to push a strand of raven hair behind her ear. 

“Such a good girl gets a prize,” the purr in his voice had Marinette releasing her own moan as Adrien moved behind her, his fingers curling under her shirt to spread across her stomach. Her head rested on his shoulder as he nibbled her ear. They continued to watch the band play, Luka’s fingers working the strings of his guitar with ease. 

No one was paying the two attention as they blended in with the shadows of the corner they hid in. Adrien used that to his advantage, his hand groping the soft orb of her right breast, pulling and pinching at the tender erect bud. His other hand moved between her legs, cupping her over the thin material of her skin tight jeans. Marinette was rubbing herself against his open palm, her eyes closing as she chased the pleasure he was teasing her with. Adrien chuckled, the sound low against her cheek as he kissed the corner of her lips. 

“What do you want me to do now  _ Bugaboo _ ,” he whispered, his voice masked by the music. Marinette’s own fingers working to undo her pants so her lover could finger her. She remembered the days when she would blush and worry for the innocent male, only to learn later, that he was a dominant sex god. Adrien’s long pianist fingers slid under her underwear, teasing her slick folds before slowly entering her tight hole. 

~~~~~~~~~`

Luka watched them from the stage, he saw the man he was supposed to go home with, fucking his designer hard against the wall. He swallowed, grateful that it was Rose’s turn to sing, he wouldn’t be able to keep his voice even. Already, he was hard and panting at the mere idea of riding that cock that currently pounded Marinette. The set ended just as the two left the shadows, her screams drowned out by the wail of his bass and Rose’s own screams. 

Backstage, he was eager to get ready to leave. Marinette and the mystery man were already waiting for them, greeting the members of  _ Kitty Section  _ as they entered. Luka walked over to the couch as he put away his instrument. 

“Luka,” Marinette said as she walked over, the blush across her cheeks dark and telling. He nodded, eyes meeting the other males.

“This is Adrien, the man I was talking about.” she introduced, moving slightly so that Adrien could come closer. He held out his hand to shake, Luka’s shaking hand meeting his. 

“I look forward to taming you,” Adrien smiled, keeping the conversation low and private. 

~~~~~~~

Adrien shifted subtly, trying to get friction against his pants. His arousal was trapped against him, his balls trapped by the vibrator. He was sweating and praying his father didn’t notice. 

His body was pleading for touch, the attention that was interrupted by this meeting. Luka was hiding in his room, naked, perfect. The moan escaped his lips without his permission. 

His father thankfully didn’t pay attention. He never did. He rolled on the balls of his feet, wishing to spread his legs. No, he needed to get on all fours and present his ass. Act like the whore he was for Luka’s cock. 

An hour of standing still and listening to his father as vibration and arousal caressed him. The sexual need takes over like a hunger. 

He slowly moved his fingers to stroke over his arousal, rubbing himself in desperate need. Humiliated really. 

He was an Agreste, he wanted something and he got it. And right now, he wanted to be bent over his piano desk and fucked until he couldn’t walk.

When his father finally spoke the blissful words of dismissal, Adrien forced himself to walk from the office and up to his room. Opening the door, Adrien smiled as Luka laid naked in his bed stroking his cock slowly, the precum glistening in the light from the window. 

“Sorry for the interruption,” Adrien said as he began removing his clothing. Luka licked his lips, the silver tongue ring flashing as he eyed his lover’s body. Adrien sat down once he was naked and spread his legs as Luka crawled over to him, licking Adrien’s inner thighs and then sucking on his balls before slowly removing the vibrator and other devices. 

Adrien placed his hand in Luka’s hair, his fingers curling around the dyed blue hair. 

“Pleasure your master, make me cum.” Adrien ordered as Luka’s head began to bob as he sucked his master’s cock. The blond closed his eyes, his hips jerking up at each suck, moaning as he imagined Luka’s cock in his ass pounding him roughly against his mattress. 

“Be a good boy and I’ll let you take my ass.” Adrien cooed. Luka moaned around his master’s cock, bringing his head up as his eyes stayed on Adrien’s. Luka’s tongue flicked up, down, and around his masters cock. Humming as he thrusted his lower body against the sheets in search of his own friction. Adrien took notice, pulling at Luka’s hair making him pull away, a string of saliva still connecting him to Adrien. 

“You know,” Luka panted, his eyes dazed slightly, “I learned something fun we could try.” Luka smiled. Adrien rose a brow, his curiosity rising. He released his lover as Luka walked over to his guitar case. It took a moment, but when he returned, he held a small metal pipe and a bullet vibrator in his hands. 

“I saw a porno and this was the main theme,” Luka explained, kneeling before his lover. Adrien leaned back as Luka reclaimed his spot between his legs and gently grabbed hold of his cock. Lubed and ready, Luka slowly slid the metal stick into his master’s slit. Adrien gasped, feeling the unusual but not unwanted, addition. The cool metal against warm flesh made him shiver. Luka was pumping him with his free hand as the metal stick was pulled up and down, matching the hand motions. Luka’s mouth was hungrily lapping and sucking at his balls. The mixed sensations made him even harder, his cock swelling in Luka’s hand. 

He heard a soft buzzing sound before Luka asked him to continue pumping his own cock. Slowly Adrien moved to grasp his own erection, taking over the slow teasing action. 

Luka dragged the virbator up the cock from between the balls, up and around the shaft, until finally resting against the head of his cock, lightly touching the metal rod. 

Adrien’s head fell back as he gasped back a scream of pleasure, his hips jerking upwards as he felt the vibrations through the metal and around his cock. It seemed to fill him. Luka had his mouth around his balls again. The sensation was breathtaking, he saw white, he saw spots, and moments later, he came...hard...

Luka whined as his face became covered in his master’s cum, dripping down his cheeks, chin, and lips. Adrien chuckled before standing up and walking to the bed, kneeling over and pushing his ass in the air, looking behind him and motioning for Luka to walk over.

“Fuck me, Luka, your master needs your cock,” the blond heir ordered as Luka quickly complied.


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien felt himself get pulled into the locker room, his back hitting against the wall as his lover pressed against him. Their tongue danced with each other, long slender fingers tracing under the Agreste’s shirt and across his toned stomach and chest. 

“Your late,” Luka hissed, nibbling the Young blond’s ear. Adrien gasped, thrusting his hip forward with a moan. 

“Father called,” he panted out, whimpering when he felt his lover move a hand to fiddle with the hem of his jeans. 

“And I wasn’t there to fuck you,” Luka mused, Adrien smiled, his cock twitching at the memory of the last time his father called while he was with his boyfriend. Three months since he had fallen for the rocker, three months since Marinette had introduced them. 

Adrien gasped as Luka sucked and licked at his neck. The model tried to protest, but the damage was done. 

“Father will kill me,” Adrien whimpered, allowing Luka to pull off Adrien’s shirt. The older singer didn’t seem to care, kissing a trail down the model’s neck and across his chest, his tongue teasing the now perked nipples. Peppering more kisses along with the toned muscles. 

“Luka,” Adrien needed more than the soft teasing kisses. His cock was trapped and needing release. 

“Yes, my master?” Luka whispered, lifting his head away. Adrien shivered, forcing himself to look up at his lover with lusted eyes. 

“Fuck me,” Adrien whispered, needing this release. Needing to not think or be himself. Luka took pity on him, moving to rub the bugle inside the younger's pants. 

“Here? In the locker room?” Luka asked, smiling at his lover. Adrien wasn’t usually one for public displays. 

“Please,” Adrien begged, pressing himself against his lover’s hand. Luka slowly stroked his arousal before turning Adrien towards a bench and laying him face down. Adrien moaned as he spread his legs, his crotch rubbing against the wood bench causing friction that nearly made him cum then and there.

“Just what happened to my love.” Adrien heard Luka’s pants hit the floor before the head of his cock pressed against his ass. Adrien lifted himself high, his hands fisting at the edges of the bench. If they didn’t keep their voices down, anyone could hear or walk-in. 

It aroused him more. 

“Fuck me until I forget I’m an Agreste,” Adrien ordered, forcing his lover’s cock into his ass. Luka filled him, roughly thrusting in and out, making Adrien’s body move back and forth against the bench and the heir’s cock pressed further against the wood.

“Y-yes, fuck, yes,” Adrien panted out, his mind clearing of the fight he had held moments ago with Gabriel. Luka leaned down, his nails gripping into his lover’s ass as he held him down. There would be marks, there were always marks just out of sight of cameras. 

“You belong to me,” Luka whispered into Adrien’s ear, nibbling the soft lobe before his tongue sucked and nibbled at the hairline. 

“O-other way around sweetheart,” Adrien managed to pant out, pressing his ass upward to meet his lover’s thrust. Both men were moaning, unaware of the eyes watching them, the stranger touching themself just out of sight. 

Adrien wouldn’t last, and neither was Luka, their sudden lust-filled moment gripping them as they both came. They weren’t silent, they weren’t as careful, and the evidence was all over Adrien’s body as he slowly stood up, shaking from the exertion. 

“I’ll come by tonight, bring the collar,” Adrien ordered before walking towards the showers...


	3. Chapter 3

Nails dragged down his skin, kisses trailing down the same path, soothing the red marks left behind. Adrien tugged on the leash, forcing Luka back up his body. The blue haired male was sucking Adrien’s nipples, his tongue lapping at the pebbled nub. 

Adrien was shirtless, laying on his bed and holding the black leather leash as Luka tongue bathed him. Gabriel was nowhere to be found, that made it easy for Adrien to sneak in his lover. 

“Play with me,” Adrien ordered, loving how Luka buried his face between his legs, nibbling on his clothed balls and cock. Adrien tangled his fingers in Luka’s hair, holding him down as he worshipped his master. 

He felt Luka’s tongue tracing his cock, he was aroused, needy. Luka was breaking rules, letting his nails drag across jeaned fabric. 

Adrien tugged the leash again, forcing Luka to look up at him. 

“Do I need to remind you who is in control?” Adrien asked, his voice low and dangerous. Luka shook his head, drooling on the corner of his lips. 

Adrien looked at the collar around his lover's neck before lightly tugging the leash.

“Remove my pants with only your mouth.” Adrien instructed, watching as Luka obeyed, lowering his head to release the belt and button with his tongue. He was skilled, Adrien would never say otherwise to that. It was one of the many reasons he loved him. 

His pants were removed, his boxers coming next. Slowly, Luka was undressing his master. When Adrien was naked on the bed, Luka sat on his haunches and waited. 

Adrien smiled, reaching out to caress Luka’s cheek. He was admiring the man he loved, the man who gave him both love and hope. 

He reached down, grabbing his cock and gently pumping it, teasing as he rubbed the tip against Luka’s cock. 

“Beg,” Adrien whispered, he and Luka were so close to each other. Adrien needed the control. He had to control  _ something,  _ Luka gave him that.

“Please,” Luka whispered, looking up at his blond lover, his fingers twitching as he kept his hands folded against his lower back. 

“Let me pleasure you,” he begged, hissing in intake as Adrien teased his balls with the head of his cock. Adrien released the leash, laying in the bed before nodding. Luka kneeled forward, his tongue teasing and lapping at his little model. His face was buried between Adrien's legs, hungrily sucking at the tender flesh with lust. His own cock was hard and twitching with pain from needing to release. Adrien watched, a smile on his lips as he lightly tugged on the leash.

“Ride my face, I’ll eat that ass out nice and good.” Adrien purred, waiting as Luka slowly moved to hover over his master. Luka’s finger’s dug into the headboard, his head falling forward as Adrien’s tongue worked his ass. Thrusting in and out, flicking against his swollen balls. 

Luka bit his tongue to keep quiet as he rode his master’s tongue, silent pleas in his eyes as he rocked his hips. He was ready to release, just needing his master’s approval. Adrien added a finger, letting his fingertip rub around the inner walls, tickling the moist muscles. 

Luka rode him faster, his hips twisting and withiering. Adrien chuckled at the display of his older lover, loving how easily Luka melted at his touch. He reached up, grabbing Luka’s cock in his hand and pumping it in time with his tongue. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Gabriel entered the mansion with his chin up as Nathalie followed behind him. Entering his office, he took a seat behind his desk and glared at the folder he had been given that morning.

“Nathalie, inform Adrien that I will be attending dinner with him tonight. There, I will discuss the actions I plan to take.” Gabriel instructed before dismissing his secretary. 


	4. Chapter 4

Adrien focused on his plate, wondering just what his father was wanting from him. Nathalie was behind his father, tablet in hand as she quietly stood at attention. It couldn’t be good, had his father discovered Luka? Was his secret out? His foot tapped softly against the dining room floor. His nerves got the better of him as he poked around his food. He clenched his hand around his fork when his father finally did speak. 

“Adrien, you are of the age where people expect you to date, and I myself, have been approached by a partner of mine that their daughter is also of age.” he began. Adrien didn’t have a good feeling about what would come next, it only built on his growing fear of this conversation. He nodded at his father’s words, unable to go against him. 

“Madam Tsurugi, has asked if you and her daughter could become a couple after your next fencing match. Joining our two families in union and in fashion, would secure the Gabriel brand in the Asian market.” Gabriel continued, oblivious to his son’s inner panic. He knew the girl that his father wanted him to be with, she was a stern girl with almond brown eyes and a good fencing partner. The problem though, was that he was not keen on being anything other than her fencing partner. 

“Nathalie has already arranged for a dinner and Madame Tsurugi and I have already discussed announcing your engagement during the summer line release next year.” Gabriel finished. A year, just twelve months to escape this future his didn’t want. His heart thundered in his chest as he fiddled with the hem of his shirt. He needed to speak with Marinette, she always had an answer for him. He stood up, excusing himself before heading up to his room. 

Adrien fell face first onto his bed as his mind swam with thoughts. Fumbling around, he grabbed his phone, hopefully, she wouldn’t be busy. It rang, a repeated tone that nearly had him hang up, before her voice answered finally. 

“It’s dinner, what’s wrong?” her tone suggested she had been interrupted when he called. Adrien hesitated to tell her now, to unload his burden on her yet again. But that was their friendship, they confided in one another, it was times like this, that they existed for each other. 

“Father wants me to marry,” he finally admitted. She was quiet as he explained everything his father had said at dinner. Marinette was silent at the end, thinking. Adrien pretended to be patient as his fingers drummed against the bed. When she finally did speak again, her tone was soft. 

“Speak with Luka, he won’t be happy if you keep him in the dark. I will find out about Kagami and see what I can do.” Marinette said, her words meant to be comforting. Adrien hummed, his eyes closing. 

“What are you doing now?” He asked, turning to lay on his back. Her soft chuckle made him smile.

“I’ve been left alone in my room. Currently I’m undressing.” She replied. Adrien reached for his pants, undoing the belt. 

“I wish I were there to help,” he whispered, picturing her laid naked underneath him, bound and skin tinted a light red from their foreplay. He enjoyed the sexual games. She was his lady, his princess. The only girl he would sleep with, just as Luka would be the only man. 

“Wear nothing but that long trench coat and go to our usual place. I’m feeling the need to release a little anger.” He instructed. The call needed, he knew she would obey. He sent a text to Luka with instructions before going to his closet to get ready. Tonight would be a fun night. He had twelve months to enjoy his freedom before he would have to sneak around on even more eyes. 

Getting out of the mansion was easy, his father busy in his study with his secretary. It made things easier, and as he passed the iron gates, he sighed in relief. He wouldn’t be returning tonight, he had better things to fuck with...


	5. Chapter 5

Luka arrived at the hotel room with mild surprise as he spotted Marinette sitting in a chair naked, her black trench coat open and outlining her figure with shadows. 

“He isn’t here yet.” She smiled, eyeing the black leather collar around his neck, the black fishnet stockings that led into black heels. She finally admired the thin black thong barely covering his erect cock. 

“I see he told you to dress more,” Marinette mused, standing up and letting the hem of the coat brush against her bare skin. Luka stood frozen as Marinette approached him, the pad of her finger slowly gliding from just above the tip of his dripping arousal, up his chest, and finishing at his collar. Her finger hooking around the leather band and bringing his head down. 

“Why not let Adrien walk in on a treat? He’s having a bad night.” Marinette purred, stealing a kiss from his lips, dark red lipstick transferring on to her own lips. Luka nodded his head, allowing Marinette to take charge. The small girl who normally wore her hair in pigtails, now had her hair down. A raven colored curtain falling over pale mixed skin as she removed her coat. 

She pulled the belt from around her coat waist, using it to tie his wrists. 

“Be a good boy, master will reward us soon.” She cooed, her naked body laying against his own. He moaned, his head tilting back as her bare pussy rubbed against the thin material of his thong. 

“You like this?” Marinette asked as she peppered kissed across his neck. Luka hummed, resisting the urge to buck his hips upward. Marinette smiled as she continued to tease the male, using her hands to rub up and down his sides as she kissed and teased him. 

She didn’t dare try anything else without Adrien present. He was the one in true control, not her. Though, as she looked at the slightly older male bound below her, she found it hard to obey that rule...

~~~~~~~~

Adrien smiled as he rode the bus towards the hotel. He was in all black, grasping a black mask in his hands. His escape from his family. 

He felt eyes on him, he wasn’t a heartthrob model for nothing. Everyone wanted him, but he already had two gorgeous bodies to keep him warm at the hotel. When the bus stopped, he stood and made his way to the front of the bus. He loved the attention the girls and some guys gave him. The black attire skin tight and showing every muscle of his toned body. He was walking sex. A teenage walking sex god. It pleased him on some narcissistic level, that half of Paris would gladly go to jail for a night with him. 

He paid before getting off the bus and walking to the side entrance of the hotel. No one stopped or even noticed him as he entered and elevator. It was one of the reasons he loved using the hotel. Here, he was just a regular person. 

He smirked as he pictured the two waiting for him. He was hard imagining the night he would have. Marinette, his princess, and Luka, his prince. He opened the door to his hotel room, raising a brow as he spotted his lady rubbing herself on a tied and gagged Luka. 

“My my, having fun without me? How rude,” Adrien said as he entered and closed the door. Marinette had her head tilted back, her hands kneading at her breasts and rubbing her clit. Luka was on his back, arms bound above his head as his hips rose and fell to create friction against Marinette’s moist pussy. 

Adrien walked to stand beside the two, grabbing a handful of raven hair and tugging it to make Marinette whimper and moan. His other hand pinched at Luka’s erect nipple. 

“My pets need punishing, a reminder of who is in control here.” He mused, releasing the two. He moved to the chair in the corner, undoing his black leather and peeling it away until he was naked. He motioned for his two lovers to follow him as he took a seat, legs spread. He watched as Marinette moved to her hands and knees, the moonlight illuminating her back as she waited for Luka to join her at her side before the two crawled forward. Submissive and lust filled. Adrien sat back in his chair, intimidating and smirking as he fisted his cock, a golden brow raised in expectation as his two pets leaned forward to pleasure their master...


	6. Chapter 6

Luka felt Adrien’s hand rest on his head, his hair held in his masters fist. His tongue lapping up and down the long thick shaft as Marinette nuzzled and sucked at Adrien’s balls. Adrien hummed as he enjoyed the mouths of his lovers. 

He let them take him away, to be his escape. He needed this, needed them. He pulled on Marinette’s hair, a signal for her to take over for Luka as the male left his cock and lifted to stand at his master’s side. Adrien smiled as he looked at his love. Luka’s eyes were dark, highlighted by the mascara and eyeliner he wore. 

Without words, Adrien leaned in, relishing in Luka’s needful kiss, the other’s tongue tasting his lips before begging for entrance, biting Adrien’s lower lip as he moaned and his thong covered cock rubbed against the arm of the chair with need for friction. 

“Patience pet, I haven’t told you to do anything yet.” Adrien said, his voice low, his lips brushing against Luka’s with each quiet whisper. Adrien moaned, his lips parting as Marinette’s tongue flicked over the head of his cock, giving Luka the opportunity for his tongue to enter the blond model. Adrien savored the kiss, his hand pressing Luka’s head closer to his face, keeping him still. He needed to last though, and he wanted to hear his lover’s beg tonight. With some reluctance, he pulled from Luka just enough to look down at Marinette.

“Why not lick and prepare Luka for later,” Adrien instructed, leading her by her hair towards Luka's parted legs. Marinette smirked, licking her lips as she trailed her tongue and fingertips up from Luka’s ankles, behind his knee, and finally to the outline of his black thong she refused to remove.

Luka whimpered against Adrien’s lips, rutting himself against Marinette’s mouth as she teased him with her tongue and fingers. His fingers twitched as he tried to escape the tie that bound his wrists. Adrien was sucking on Luka’s tongue again, the model exploring the wet cavern with slow deliberate movements before forcing the singer to remain still as that sinful tongue escaped his mouth and explored his throat and collarbone. Adrien’s ears were filled with Luka’s deep moans as he took an erect nipple into his mouth. Luka’s eyes went cross, as his head fell back, as he tried to focus on the ceiling above, Marinette’s tongue thrusted in and out of his ass, tasting him and rimming him. Her small fingers rubbing and teasing his shaft and head. 

“You want to cum?” Adrien asked, his lips now at his ear, nibbling the thin skin as his hands roamed the singer’s body. Luka nodded, trying to move into Adrien’s hands.

“Patience, I need to play with Marinette now.” Adrien smiled as he stepped away. “She’s been such a good girl,” Luka was dragged to sit in the chair, Marinette dragged to kneel before him, her face inches from Luka’s crotch as Adrien spread her legs further apart. Luka bit his bottom lip, chewing on it as he saw his lover kneel behind the raven-haired girl, knowing what would happen next. 

Marinette yelled with pleasure, her hips rocking as Adrien licked her slit, tonguing her clit before sucking and licking her inner pussy. She gripped Luka’s thighs, her nails biting into his skin as she moaned low, her tongue hanging out as she lapped at Luka’s balls and cock. Luka’s hands made fists as he locked eyes with Adrien, the model standing up and aligning his cock with Marinette’s entrance. 

“Watch me bring her to pleasure, giving her my cock, my seed.” Adrien smirked, “And you, tied in that chair and unable to do anything but beg.” the model mused before thrusting hard into his lady and making her release a long moan. As Adrien pounded into her, making her body rock in time with each thrust, Luka was forced to sit and watch as Adrien made Marinette cum twice from his cock and teasing. He wanted it, he needed Adrien’s cock inside of him, he wanted to be dominated by his lover.

“Please,” Luka whimpered, “Please fuck me, please Adrien, I need to cum,” Adrien looked at Luka, smirking as he slowly continued to fuck Marinette. He looked down at the other male’s cock, swollen and bulging against the thin material of the thong. Adrien thought for a moment, taking in the many ways he could make both his loves cum, before he stepped away, his cock semi limp from just releasing a load inside of the baker’s daughter.

“Make me hard again, and I’ll fuck you good, you have five minutes,” Adrien instructed as he moved Marinette to the side and stood before Luka, allowing the other male to slide from his chair and onto his knees. Adrien folded his hands behind his back as Luka opened his mouth before bobbing his head up and down Adrien’s limp shaft. To the side, Marinette was fingering herself and teasing her breasts as she watched the sight of both men. 


	7. Chapter 7

Gabriel Agreste did not lose his composure. He demanded respect and expected nothing but perfection from his creations. Adrien was one of his creations, and yet his son did not hold his perfection. Chloe looked down as she tried to make herself smaller. She was Gabriel’s spy, she was the one to tell him everything and every move his son made. 

“And he is there now,” Gabriel said, his voice calm and thoughtful making Chloe nod her head. Nathalie was beside the older man, waiting for the order. “Make sure he doesn’t leave, you are dismissed.” Chloe raced from the room, a timid mouse in fear of the hungry cat. 

There was silence, Nathalie typing softly on her pad as Gabriel thought of his next move. She wasn’t at all surprised when he sent a quick email and then stood from his chair. She remained still as her boss gently stroked the red streak in her hair. 

“Bed Nathalie, I will fuck you good tonight when I return.” he smiled before kissing her lips. She nodded, understanding her role as his secretary and mistress. She was nothing more than his release, for the time being, a walking living sex toy until his wife returned from her oversea’s filming with Audrey. 

Gabriel left the room, his driver already holding the car door open for him as he entered the back seat. The drive was silent until they were parked a few blocks down and a young girl entered the back seat.

“Daddy,” Lila Rossi smiled as she leaned over, kissing the older Agreste’s cheek. Her hair was a dyed blond, her Italian skin darker than the woman she was trying to copy, but the eyes were the same. 

“My son is currently with Dupain-Cheng and the Couffine boy, I need you to take away the distractions,” Gabriel ordered, Lila humming as she leaned into his side and used the pad of her finger to trace the center of his groin. 

“How so?” Lila asked, pouting when Gabriel removed her hand, holding it by the wrist. Her eyes met his, and her smile faltered for a moment.

“Any way that amuses you,” he replied before using his other hand to grip her chin and force her lips into a deeper pout. “In return, I will fill that body of yours with my seed and allow you to have my child.” 

Lila blinked at his words before nodding her head, a smile on her lips. He pushed her away, a silent command for her to stay away. The car pulled up to the hotel, Gabriel glaring through the tinted window.

“Tell him I am waiting outside,” Gabriel ordered as Lila nodded as she grabbed her phone with the information he had sent to her phone, before rushing out of the car and entering the hotel. 

Adrien moaned as Luka’s face was buried in his trimmed pubic hair, Marinette moaning to the side as she fingered herself and lapped at Adrien’s balls. He was hard and ready, debating pushing the two away when the hotel room door opened.

“Oh, am I interrupting?” Lila asked, a fake chuckle escaping her lips. Luka and Marinette jumped as Adrien glared at the intruder. Lila closed the door, walking forward and taking a seat calmly on the bed.

“Why are you here?” Adrien snapped, anger a hiss on his voice. Lila examined her nails before offering him a pouted look. 

“Daddy says you’ve been a bad boy. He’s downstairs waiting for you.” Lila smirked. “I’m here to ensure the toys get put away.” she finished. Adrien stepped forward, but Luka placed a hand on his shoulder. Looking back, he saw Marinette and Luka’s worry.

“Run along now Adrien, or your toys will be broken,” Lila warned, still using the fake sweet voice. Adrien was hesitant to leave, worry for his lover and friend behind him.

“Go, we don’t want to anger your father further,” Marinette whispered, taking charge as Luka silently nodded his head. Adrien sighed, before kissing both partners and walking slowly from the room. It wasn’t until they were sure Adrien was gone, that Luka finally spoke.

“What do you want Lila?” he asked as Lila finally dropped the sweet voice.

“I was told to take out the trash. Adrien is marrying Kagami, and you and Dupain-Cheng, are not in the future plans.” Lila snapped as she stood up. 


	8. Chapter 8

Adrien tapped his foot, unable to keep still as he and his father rode in silence towards the Agreste mansion. He had found out about Luka, but how? Marinette was usually so good at covering for him, acting as the loyal girlfriend. 

What would Lila do to them? Had she been the one to tell his father? He peeked over at his father, trying to gauge just how bad the situation was. Remembering the conversation from earlier, then maybe it was worse than he thought. 

“It was my fault, don’t hurt them for doing as I told them,” Adrien whispered, gathering his courage. Gabriel said nothing his eyes focused on what the car passed. Adrien was used to silence, therefore, he resigned himself to looking out the window until his father chose to speak with him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luka glared at Lila as she rubbed her barefoot in Marinette’s hair. The raven-haired girl was kneeled before the redhead, forced to submission before the enemy. 

“How long I’ve waited for this. Perfect Marinette, how perfect are you now?” Lila pressed her foot down, forcing Marinette to press her face closer against the floor. 

“Leave her alone!” Luka snarled, afraid to move. Lila was unstable, he didn’t dare give her reason to hurt Marinette. The girl's olive colored eyes bore into him before she slowly moved her foot, until the tips of her toes lifted 

Marinette’s face upward. Blue eyes glared angrily at the fox- like woman. 

“Luka, bind her wrists at her back,” Lila ordered, as she rubbed her toes against Marinette’s stubbornly closed lips. He didn’t move, hesitating in both confusion and anger. Lila sighed, kicking aside the girl before standing and moving towards Luka. 

“I was told to keep you both from Adrien until he was with Kagami. I will not let daddy down.” She hissed, leaning down to grab his hair. She forced him to lift his head, glaring at him. He was still bound from his time with Adrien before her interruption. 

“I was told I could do anything I wanted with you both,” her smile made both shiver, “tell me, how easy would it be to break you?” She asked. Marinette looked away, she knew the consequences of fighting against Gabriel Agreste. If Lila had his voice behind her, she and Luka had no chance. She wrapped her arms around her knees, trying to cover her bare body. 

“Let us go, we won’t go near Adrien,” Luka said, hoping Lila would listen. Marinette let her tears fall, she knew niether her or Luka could follow through with that promise. Lila knew it too. 

“I’m far from stupid,” Lila chuckled, Marinette having to bite her lip at the words. Lila walked towards the window, pretending to think of a fun way to play with the two. Luka glanced towards the door and motioned for Marinette. Together, the two sprinted forward, only one of them making it out the door. 

~~~~~~~~~

Adrien entered his bedroom, hearing the door lock from the outside. The windows were bars to his cell. Until Kagami arrived tomorrow, this was his punishment. Nathalie had made sure all forms of communication were gone before she had left. His father still ignored him, his expected fun evening turning into a nightmare. 

He let himself fall onto his bed, tears falling freely. His happiness, gone like his freedom. His heart hurt, he didn’t feel like moving. Across town, a raven haired girl entered a hotel room with her mother. The blind elder woman was speaking in Japanese as she explained the situation to her daughter. But Kagami had stopped listening, her attention focused on the half closed bathroom door, and the faint trail of fresh blood. 

“I need to use the restroom, my apologies but the flight was rather long.” Kagami said, bowing and walking to the bathroom. The trail led to the shower, Kagami narrowing her eyes as she pulled back the curtain. 

Against the wall, was a young girl, curled naked in the fetal position. Her hair covered her shoulders and face, but she was silent despite the shaking she was experiencing. Carefully, she closed the bathroom door before turning on the sink. She would clean this little bird, and she would keep her for the time being. 

“My name is Kagami Tsurugi, and you are?” She asked, tenderly cleaning the blood from the girls hands and chest. Blue tear filled eyes focused on the stranger before answering weakly. 

“M-Marinette,” 


	9. Chapter 9

Luka elevated his leg as he focused on the subtle rock of the houseboat. The gunshot wound haunted him, but it was Lila’s cruel touch that remained on his skin. He could clean the wound, but the soft kisses on his body, her careful touch. He hated how his body had reacted, how easily she had made him cum for her. 

The betrayal he felt towards Adrien. Tears coated his cheeks. At least Marinette had made it out alright, he had saved her at least. 

“Hey, you ready to eat?” Juleka asked, her voice soft as she leaned against the door. Luka couldn’t look at his sister, she didn’t and would never, know the truth of the night. To his family, Adrien had broken up with him, and he had been robbed during the walk home. A weak excuse, but a believable one. 

“You have to eat, it will help.” Juleka continued, entering the room fully and placing the tray on the side table. 

“I’m not hungry,” Luka whispered, he couldn’t eat, he was still sick from Lila. His twin sighed, crossing her arms as hair fell into her eyes. 

“What really happened Luka? I know Adrien, and I know you.” She said watching him. Luka shook his head, he wouldn’t tell her, ever. 

“Go away, I’ll eat alone.” He was acting out of character, he knew this, but what had happened to him was out of character. He had played distraction for both Marinette and Adrien, his body had suffered, his mind had cracked. His sister left him, leaving him alone again. This time, he reached for the phone under his pillow, opening the text Lila had placed on his phone. 

A picture of his naked body tied and erect with her naked on top of him. ‘Had a great night, can’t wait for next time,’ written below the picture. He shivered, she wanted to rape him again. The sad part of this, was he had agreed to it. He was a sacrifice, keeping the demon away from Marinette and Adrien. It was unfair, but it was also the only way for him to continue seeing Adrien even if it were only in passing. 

He put his phone away and grabbed the bowl of soup. One sip, and he placed the food away again as he ran to the sink and threw up the empty contents of his stomach. He missed Adrien’s comforting touch as he cried on the floor, his body shaking...

~~~~~~~

Kagami smiled as she brushed her thumb over Marinette’s cheek. Her little dove, as she affectionately deemed her. She had cleaned her and brought her to her home, listening as she told her everything. She didn’t want to leave the girls side, but she had a dinner date with her future husband. She closed her eyes, Adrien. It wasn’t that she was against the male, he just wasn’t her type. She had a duty though to her family, and Adrien would help her fulfill that. 

“I’ll be back later,” Kagami promised, uttering a final parting in her mother’s too fue, before leaving her sleeping beauty to her bed. She already knew the way back to the hotel, and the walk helped to clear her head. Marinette had spent the night telling her everything after learning who Kagami was. She fixed her skirt and hair before entering the hotel where her mother waited. 

“I’ve returned mother,” Kagami announced, removing her shoes as she entered the room. Her mother sat in a chair, her red kimono emblazoned with golden accents. Kagami was expected to wear a similar attire for tonight. 

“Did you learn anything new?” Her mother asked, the black sunglasses catching the artificial light as she looked at her daughters direction. Her hearing, strong since her loss of sight. 

“I’m certain I will have much to discuss with Adrien tonight.” Kagami replied, moving to her closet. She felt her mother’s sightless gaze on her back as she grabbed her clothes for the night. 

“You do remember what I told you about your little  _ side  _ activities.” Her mother said. The usual disdain in her voice was no surprise to Kagami. It was an argument that had marred them for the last few years. 

“I understand mother, my role as heiress of Tsurugi fashion, is to be the merger between the east and west.  _ Gabriel  _ and  _ Taurugi. _ ” Kagami said, quoting what she had been taught since childhood. Her mother hummed in agreement before standing to aid her daughter. 

“You were raised well, the stain of your past time is the only darkness I see. One that has been thankfully agreed to let slide.” Her mother continued. A stain, that was what her hearts had been deemed. A stain she and Adrien apparently shared. 

“I am grateful for the opportunity Mr. Agreste has given me.” Kagami replied, remembering what her future father in law had done to his own son’s relationship. Would she be given the same treatment if she and Adrien did not work out?


	10. Chapter 10

Adrien waited at the foot of the stairs beside his father. The Tsurugi’s would arrive by the Gorilla at any moment. His heart hammered, he wanted to speak with Marinette and Luka, to make sure they were alright, but if he did, his father would find out. He was trapped, and he had no way of fixing it. The doors opened as Nathalie announced the arrival of the mother and daughter. 

“Make this work Adrien, remember, an Agreste never fails,” Gabriel warned before smiling and greeting the eldest Tsurugi. Adrien looked at Kagami, the girl’s face unreadable as she approached him. 

“Shall we talk?” she asked, her voice a matter-of-fact tone. Adrien nodded his head, leading her towards the stairs.

“Where are you going?” Kagami’s mother asked as Gabriel met Adrien’s eyes. 

“I thought it would be nice to speak with my future husband and learn some more about him,” Kagami replied.

“I agree,” Adrien replied, hoping his father would allow them to go. A moment’s pause and Gabriel nodded his head.

“Your bodyguard will be at your door.” his father said before gently escorting Madam Tsurugi to his office. Adrien held out his arm for Kagami, taking a lead from his own father. The two betrothed teens went to his bedroom, Adrien shutting the door to offer them some privacy. 

Kagami took a seat on the couch, crossing her legs as she placed her hands in her lap. Her eyes were serious, her posture a result of her upbringing. He could see what a life with her would lead to, and he hated it. He had no desire for it.

“We should talk about this Lila girl, who is she?” Kagami asked, eyeing him with narrowed eyes. Adrien raised a brow, confused as to how the girl knew of his father’s little spy. 

“She belongs to my father, his little bird. I’m sure she also has some romantic thing going on. Either way, she is loyal to him.” Adrien said, taking a seat beside the Asian girl. Kagami hummed as she took in his words. 

“I am aware of an incident that happened last night between Lila and two others,” Kagami said, her words making Adrien tense. “I escorted Marinette home, she was very upset. Turns out her friend Luka is still under the girl’s thumb.” 

Adrien looked away, pain in his eyes as his hands tensed into fists. Kagami waited for him to calm down, before continuing. 

“You love him, don’t you?” Kagami asked, watching him carefully. 

“I’m supposed to love you,” Adrien whispered, scared that his mind kept thinking of Luka. Kagami smiled, her hand resting against his cheek as she gently coaxed him to look at her.

“We make a deal. I have fallen for a dove, we marry, and keep them safe, bring them under our protection. We will be fashion royalty, no one, not even our parents will be able to stop us once we marry.” Kagami said. Adrien blinked at the truth behind her words. With their marriage, Lila, his father, all of it would be gone. Kagami would allow him Luka. 

“Agreed?” Kagami asked as the door opened. Adrien smiled and nodded, leaning forward to kiss her lips as Nathalie announced its time for dinner. 


	11. Chapter 11

Dinner was in Silence, Kagami was eager to leave though. She had made her agreement with Adrien, now her attention was on her dove. The Agreste had their secrets, and she knew nothing of Adrien, but she would learn. Marinette seemed to know a lot, maybe she would be inclined to teach her if she asked nicely. 

“It was a lovely evening, I can not wait to do this again,” madam Tsurugi said as Kagami and Adrien shared a kiss. Her ring caught the light drawing both their attention. 

“I’m eager for our marriage,” Kagami said, bowing before returning to her mother’s side. Adrien’s graduation would be their wedding day, six months until then. The Agreste driver took them back to the hotel. Kagami noticed the light on in the bakery where Marinette lived, her dove was awake. It would be easy to sneak out once her mother was asleep. 

“Did you enjoy speaking with him?” Her mother asked. Kagami nodded before answering her questions. She needed to appease her mother before making her escape. Entering the hotel, Kagami excused herself to shower. She wanted to be clean and fresh before calling on her dove. She had fallen for the raven haired beauty, and she would make sure the dove knew. 

It was midnight by the time Kagami was able to easily slip from her mother’s attention. She made sure her presence wouldn’t be missed before heading towards the bakery. 

Marinette was at the side entrance, waiting for her to arrive. Her hair was down, and her spaghetti strapped shirt cling to her thin torso. Kagami reached forward, cupping her cheek as Marinette leaned her face into the touch. 

“My dove, how are you today?” Kagami asked, her voice low. Marinette hugged her middle, averting her eyes. 

“Good, come in, maman and papa are asleep.” Marinette whispered. Kagami followed her inside, wanting to continue the light touches the girl was allowing. Her bedroom loft was pink, the color dulled from the lamp on her desk. 

“I was working when you texted me,” Marinette said as she closed the door. Kagami nodded, looking around the room. Marinette blushed as she rubbed her arms. 

“Thank you again for last night. For saving me.” Marinette whispered. Kagami smiled, nodding her head as her fingertips brushed over some fabric that was laid out. 

“You never told me your relationship with my fiancé and his lover.” Kagami said, her eyes still focused on the red and black material. She heard Marinette take a breath before sitting on her chaise. 

“I was his cover. In exchange, he would dominate me, sexually.” She replied, talking as if it were some horrible secret. Kagami turned to her, kneeling down and making sure her skirt covered her knees. 

“Do you love him?” Kagami asked. Marinette smiled, a sad look in her blue eyes. 

“I do, but he loves Luka. I introduced them because Adrien leaned more towards men despite being bi. Just as I leaned more toward girls.” Marinette said. Kagami nodded, letting the girl speak. 

“He was upset when he was told he would be marrying you and couldn’t be with Luka. It was what we were doing last night, trying to make him feel better.” Marinette finished. Kagami remembered the state of Marinette last night, her eyes narrowing. 

“I spoke about that with Adrien tonight,” Kagami said, Marinette now looking at her engagement ring. “We agreed to the marriage, but if you and Luka agree, we would like to have you as our lovers.” Kagami said. It would be behind closed doors, but it was better than nothing. Marinette blinked, confusion in her eyes. 

“Luka and  _ me?”  _ Surprise was in her voice as she looked at Kagami. The girl nodded, a smile on her face. 

“I’ve taken a liking to you Marinette. I like to believe I can read people I meet. See the true them.” Kagami explained. Marinette blushed and shook her head. What happened with Luk, with Lila. She wasn’t ready for this again. To mess with the Agreste’s, she had found first hand what angering them would bring her. 

“I can’t, I won’t hide anymore.” Marinette replied, standing up and moving to her door. 

“I’m glad you and Adrien talked, I'm grateful for last night, but I can’t mess with that family again. I’m sorry Kagami.” Marinette said. Kagami looked down, hurt in her eyes as she nodded her head. The answer was no, she understood that. Gabriel and this Lila girl had hurt her, made her close her heart. Kagami hated that for her dove. Marinette held open the door, unable to look at Kagami. 

The foreigner walked forward, her steps light as she paused beside Marinette. 

“You have my number, I will always answer you.” Kagami whispered before leaving the room and then the bakery. She didn’t know the full story. Marinette was a beautiful naked woman she had found hiding in her bathroom. She had fallen for her, now, she was unable to even be with her. Curse those of fame and fortune, what good came of the title when all it did was trap you in a golden cage?

She made her way back to the hotel, only to enter the elevator with the mayor's daughter. They met eyes, and quickly Chloe looked away. Kagami smirked as she remembered their last meeting. 

“Have you told anyone?” Kagami asked, her eyes locked on the fidgeting girl. Chloe shook her head, chewing on her lower lip. Kagami reached forward, placing her thumb between her teeth. 

“Now now my little bumble bee, what did I tell you the last time you bit that lip of yours?” Kagami asked. She stood in front of her now, Chloe looking small as the girl before her looked down on her, showing her the rightful place for the mayor's daughter. 

“You’ve been bad, it was you who told on them, wasn’t it.” Kagami asked, her thumb now pressing on the blonds tongue, holding it still against her inner jaw. Kagami leaned forward, her lips at the girl's ear. 

“Because of you, yet again, I am denied what I want.” Her voice turned hard as she pressed her thumb down harder.

“Tonight, you please me, tonight, you remind me why I let you stay in my bed.” She released the girl, only for Chloe to whimper and fall to her knees, licking and kissing the toes of Kagami’s scuffed shoes. 

Kagami smiled, Chloe was a special little thing, always eager to keep the Japanese girl company when her mother did business here in France. Too bad her father was a fool and a sub par sub to Kagami’s mother.


	12. Chapter 12

Luka hated that Lila could make him act like this. Lila between his legs as she licked and sucked him, her head bobbing with slow meticulous actions. It was nothing like Adrien’s tongue, but she did control him, she did what Adrien did, she controlled him. He moaned, lifting his hips into her mouth as he came. 

Lila moved away, licking her lips seductively as she smirked at him. Luka knew what came next, it was always the same with her. The way her fingers curled against his cheek and chin, her hand forming against his face. The dangerous calculating stare.

“You have to stay with me, you can’t have Adrien,” Lila purred, turning his head back and forth. Luka kept his eyes away from her, afraid to look her in the eye. She was his only way to Adrien right now. 

“Just submit to me Luka, let Adrien see what a whore you really are. How desperate you are for attention,” she smirked. Luka sighed as he sat tamed in her grasp. Lila smiled as she saw how broken he had become at her words. 

“When can we see him again?” Luka asked, laying his head on her lap. She called him her dog and kept him leashed at her side. Would it be so bad to be at her side? She petted his hair, her low chuckle dark, and made him shiver.

“Be a good boy, and you can go to his wedding.” Lila smiled, rubbing the underside of his chin. Luka hummed as he leaned into the touch. He could endure this, for now, Adrien would come for him, he always came for him. He just had to wait. 

~~~~~~~~~~~`

Kagami and Adrien had a silent breakfast, they would go to school together, being watched by Adrien’s private bodyguard. 

“How special is this Marinette to you?” Kagami asked as she sipped her orange juice. Her voice was low despite it just being them at the long table. 

“She’s my best friend,” Adrien replied, equally quiet. Kagami hummed in thought as she picked at her food. Adrien looked at her before narrowing his eyes.

“Do you like her?” he asked. Kagami didn’t look at him, instead, she stood up and dabbed the napkin at her lips. 

“It doesn’t matter, you and I are getting married,” she replied. Adrien stood as well, a cat-like smile on his face.

“No, you said she and Luka would be ours after we married, that means you like her,” Adrien said as he followed her as she tried to leave for school. Kagami wasn’t smiling as she slid into the waiting car. She knew she would see Marinette at school, that she would have to pretend she didn’t care about her.

She would have to use Chloe again if she wasn’t careful. How hard her heart had fallen at the sight of her dove. How cruel the life of fame and fortune. 

Adrien tried to hold a conversation, his words falling easily until they reached the school. The moment he saw Luka beside Lila near the stairs, his resolve ended and he stood tensed at Kagami’s side. She understood, she had that same need and desire herself. 

She placed a hand on his shoulder as an act of comfort, trying to lead him away. 

“We can’t make a scene Adrien,” Kagami whispered, watching as Adrien seemed unable to look away as Luka kissed Lila’s lips. The blond watched in anger, his emerald eyes glowing with fire. 

“This is not going to be easy,” he growled as Kagami managed to pull him away. She was trying to think of a way to help him, to ease his anger. That was when Chloe walked past them. She was speaking with a girl beside her, her tone demanding. Kagami smiled knowing just what she needed to do. 

“Don’t worry, I have a plan.” Kagami smiled, leaving Adrien’s side as she went after Chloe. Marinette may have chosen a different path, but Kagami would keep to her own. She would protect Marinette and all those she loved. Lila had tried to hurt her dove and Luka, she hurt everyone who dared oppose her. If that were the case, maybe it was Kagami’s job to leash the beast with the loose tongue...


	13. Chapter 13

Lila smiled as she washed her hands, oblivious to the girl leaning on the bathroom wall watching her. It wasn’t until she was drying her hands, that Kagami approached her. Lila smiled as she turned to the girl. 

“You’re the girl marrying Adrien, right?” Lila asked, her arms crossing over her chest. Kagami smirked, reaching out to caress her face.

“I am, but, I also have a second job,” Kagami replied, her grip tightening. Lila had the decency to look frightened as Kagami looked into her eyes. “You have hurt a lot of people, people that are close to me.” 

Lila whimpered as she tried to back away. Kagami kept her against the wall though, trapped and unable to leave on her own. 

“Tell me, do you enjoy tormenting people? Making people bow to you in fear.” Kagami asked, stroking her pale cheek with the pad of her thumb. 

“You could join me,” Lila whispered, unaware of the predator like glare in Kagami’s eyes. Her brown eyes kept their focus on Lila as the girl shivered in the other’s grasp. 

“I do not take pleasure in the pain of others, I take pleasure in the revenge for others,” Kagami explained, letting go of the girl and stepping away. 

“I have eyes and ears everywhere, disobey me, and you will regret the life you have. Obey me, and you will learn to crave my praise.” Kagami smiled, kissing the girl’s lips before walking away and out of the room. Lila slumped to the floor, her hands shaking as she tried to level her breathing. Kagami was dangerous, she needed to keep her distance.

~~~~~~~~~~`

Adrien hated how alone he felt at school now. Marinette didn’t talk to him anymore, her hair down, and her clothes no longer bright and attractive. She was now wearing something that hid her in the back of the room. She didn’t want attention, and it was his fault. He wanted to go to her and apologize, but if he did, Lila would be sent after her again. Kagami sat beside him, placing a reassuring hand on his arm. He looked into her eyes as she smiled, there was something there, a knowledge, a promise.

“You can see about her, Lila has been leashed,” Kagami whispered, Adrien, smiled, nodding at her words as he went to his work. He would check on his friend after school, and maybe see about Luka as well. 

School seemed to take forever, occasionally, he would spot Lila at her desk sending glances to Kagami. Just what had the girl done to cause such a change? Or, had Lila decided Kagami was another target for her? Did he have to worry about his future wife now as well? Once class was over, Kagami disappeared, seeming to take the whole class with her leaving just him and Marinette. The young designer seemed to sink into her chair as he approached. 

“I’m sorry,” Adrien whispered, unable to look her in the eyes. Knowing that he was the cause of her seclusion. Marinette didn’t answer him, continuing her task of putting things away. 

“I can’t fix this, I want too, but I don’t know how.” he continued, taking a seat on the desk. Marinette sighed, closing her bag. She stood up, hurt in her eyes.

“Like I told Kagami, I can’t do this. I can’t compete with your father, not until I can hold my own name.” Marinette said, shouldering her bag before walking past her former friend. She paused at the door and looked back, a sad smile on her face.

“I’m sorry this happened Adrien, I’m sorry happiness doesn’t exist for the rich.” with that, she was gone.

Adrien sighed, his face burying in his hands as he groaned. He had never lost a friend before, let alone a best friend. It didn’t feel good.

“I honestly thought that would go better.” Kagami said as she entered the room. Adrien glared at her as he stood up, but Kagami held out her hand to stop him.

“I brought a gift, something to keep you company while I deal with other things.” Kagami smiled as opened the door for Luka to walk in. the singer was just as distant as Marinette, hugging himself like the broken doll Lila had wanted. Adrien hated it. 

They were alone, Kagami had left after letting him in. Adrien walked forward, his hands reaching up to cradle his face.

“What did she do to you?” Adrien whispered, the pads of his thumbs rubbing softly against Luka’s cheekbones. He noticed Luka’s hesitation, noticed the way his lover was focused on his lips and nothing else. Adrien leaned forward, smiling as his lips brushed against the singer’s ear.

“Were you a bad boy Luka? Do you need punished?” Adrien whispered, his words a purr as one of his hands dropped from Luka’s cheek until it rested around the others throat. Luka swallowed, his eyes closing as he whimpered.

“Answer me, you know I like you vocal.” Adrien said, pressing a kiss to Luka’s adams apple. Luka shivered, his body seeming to vibrate with anticipation as Adrien stepped back. They were still on school grounds, but the teachers desk was right there, and no one would be around for a while. Adrien grabbed Luka’s hand before dragging his lover towards the table. 

“Clear it off and undress for me.” Adrien said, already unbuckling his own pants. Luka was quick to obey, running to the desk and cleaning off a spot for him to lay down. Adrien raised a brow before shaking his head.

“Now now Luka, since when have I let you bottom? Thats an earned place, and you are being punished.” Adrien said, raising his hand and motioning Luka over like a dog. He watched the other nod, walking over with a hunger in his eyes.

“Good boy,” Adrien smirked...


	14. Chapter 14

Luka knew his role, he played it well. Adrien was his dom, his power bottom, but now, his mind was fighting to see Adrien or Lila. Adrien’s fingers trailed lightly over his thighs and down to his knees before traveling slowly back up.

“Luka, what’s troubling you?” Adrien asked. Leaning over Luka from behind as the singer bent over the desk. Adrien rubbed his lover’s ass, waiting for the other to speak. Luka wiggled his ass, whimpering at the slow stimulation he was getting. Teasing torture, different torture than the one he got from Lila. 

“Tell me Lulu, or I will walk away right now,” Adrien warned. The pause in stimulation made Luka whine as he glanced back at his lover.

“Fuck me, please,” Luka panted, his cock hard and pressed between the cool side of the desk and his own body. He jumped when he felt Adrien’s tongue lap at his ass. 

“Not until you tell me what you are thinking,” Adrien said, fondling Luka’s balls and making the singer wiggle and moan. “Talk Luka,” 

Luka sighed, pressing his ass out before opening his mouth. Adrien waited for him to finish his moans before answering.

“I was her pet, I was her sub,” Luka said, his cheek flat against the desk. “I was falling for her treatment of me, but, I also craved you, I needed you.” Luka continued. “I love you,”

Adrien smiled before thrusting into his lover and listening as Luka’s loud pleasured scream echoed off the walls of the classroom. His fingertips traced up Luka’s spine, whispering over his shoulderblades, before gripping his bluishblack hair. Luka gasped as his head was yanked back by his lover, the true man in control. 

“For telling me the truth, you can cum, but only this once.” Adrien said as he thrusted hard and fast into his desprate lover. Luka was withering and moaning as his fingers curled around the edge of the desk. He could already feel himself getting close to that familiar edge. He called Adrien’s name, loving the fall of his masters name on his lips. He was pure bottom with Lila, but with Adrien, the power he held from his role at the bottom made topping so much hotter for him.

“I need to fuck you Adrien, please, let me fuck you,” he begged, his cock twitching with the need his mind shared. Adrien chuckled, the sound low and comforting as the thrusts increased.

“No, you are still being punished.” Adrien whispered before pulling out, the hot feel of cum painting Luka’s lower back white as Adrien pulled back on his pants, watching as Luka panted on the desk. He could see the others' arousal, how painful and swollen it was. Begging to be touched, to be used. 

“Come boy, you enjoyed being Lila’s dog so much. You can be mine instead.” Let his father rant, Luka was his, and claiming him just now reminded him just how much he needed his little lover...

~~~~~~~<>~~~~~~~

Lila didn’t meet her eyes as Kagami smiled at her. Chloe was beside her, making sure she didn’t run as Gabriel looked over the coming wedding plans. 

“I must say, you wanting miss Rossi and miss Bourgeois, it surprises me.” The designer said as he made the adjustments. 

“I wish to have the best in my social circle, and if you allow Adrien near them, then I am to assume they are good enough for me as well?” Kagami smiled. She glanced at Chloe and Lila, a smile on her lips. 

“Very well, I shall add their measurements as well.” Gabriel said before dismissing the girls. Kagami stood, pausing before looking back at Gabriel, her future father in law. 

“It would be a shame if Paris discovered you were a pedo,” she announced. The room seemed to freeze at her words, all eyes on her and Gabriel. He glanced at Lila, the girl's head bowed in shame. 

“Not just her, no, she was an escape. I mean the proof between you and the prized model, my future husband, Adrien.” Kagami stated. Gabriel narrowed his eyes before dismissing the two girls, leaving Kagami and he alone. She retook her seat, knowing Chloe would take Lila back to their special room. 

“I don’t take lightly to being accused of such things, miss Tsurugi. I remind you of my partnership with your family. I trust you not to ruin it.” It was a threat, one Kagami recognized. She wouldn’t back down. He had taken Marinette from her, she would take everything from him. 

“Adrien and I hold no secrets. That was one of my conditions. When he told me, I was surprised. I believe it was what awoke his bisexual desires. Seems daddy taught him more than needed, or wanted.” Kagami smiled. “That’s why you opposed him and Luka. You wanted to cleanse yourself of the reminder. The  _ public  _ reminder.”

Gabriel was silent, both knew she held the cards at the moment. The ball was in her court. 

“And, what is it you want, in exchange for silence?” He asked her. Kagami grinned, her mother had taught her how to work a man’s world. 


	15. Chapter 15

Marinette didn’t join the festivities of the marriage ceremony. She couldn’t handle seeing them happy or rather pretending to be. Gabriel would be there, she couldn’t face him. 

“Hiding?” Kagami asked. Marinette jumped at her voice, turning to see the woman in a red and gold Japanese style wedding dress. Kagami smiled as she walked further into the room, closing the door behind her. Marinette backed against the wall, refusing to meet her eyes. 

“I took care of Gabriel, you don’t have to worry about that.” Kagami smiled before reaching out and caressing Marinette’s cheek. Her body was pressed against the girls, trapping her between Kagami and the wall. 

“I love you, but I understand if you don’t feel the same to me,” Kagami said. Marinette sighed, turning to look away. 

“Lila hurt you, she hurt a lot of people.” Kagami continued. Marinette reached up, gently pushing Kagami away. 

“It’s your wedding day. You should be with him, with Adrien.” Marinette whispered. Kagami narrowed her eyes. 

“And what do you want?” Kagami asked her. Her words were quiet as she waited for the seamstress to reply. Marinette smiled, it was sad and held so many secrets. Marinette walked over to the window, looking at the crowd. She could see Alya and others, so happy. Her eyes found Chloe, memories of a bitter relationship making her wince. It was because of her, she swore off love. 

“Make my friend happy, he deserves it.” She whispered. Kagami pressed against her back, her lips trailing along Marinette’s neck.

“I will, but, I also want to make you happy,” Kagami replied. Marinette chuckled as she relaxed into the touch. Kagami’s fingers trailed up her arms before wrapping around her waist. 

“I told you, I don’t want to get involved in the lifestyles of the rich and famous,” Marinette said. Kagami chuckled, tugging on the hem of Marinette’s shirt. 

“I could always hide you. Keep you from the rich and famous.” Kagami smiled. She turned Marinette around to face her, using the pad of her thumb to brush against Marinette’s lips. 

“I won’t be a secret.” Marinette blushed. Kagami shook her head before noticing the focus of Marinette’s stare. She glanced behind her, seeing her wedding guests. 

“Go, you know how to find me it seems,” Marinette said before pushing her aside and walking to the door. 

“Enjoy your other sex toys. Lulu told me.” Marinette smiled, blowing a kiss to Kagami before disappearing. Kagami was frozen to her spot, watching the vixen she had fallen for leave her alone. She knew of Lila and Chloe, she had found out through Luka. 

“I saw Dupain-Cheng leave, you are about to miss your own wedding,” Chloe said as she entered the room. Kagami shot her a warning glare before walking forward.

“I was simply getting my last gift before my vows,” Kagami replied. Chloe reached out to grab Kagami’s sleeve, looking at the blond with sad blue eyes.

“She isn’t innocent, that dove you have deemed as sweet and timid, is a raven, cunning and evil.” the girl warned. Kagami raised a brow, doubting the sub’s words. Chloe sighed as she released the bride’s arm. 

“A warning, she is more like Adrien than you think. Why do you think they were such good friends?” Chloe asked, waiting for her to join her so they could walk down the aisle together. Kagami was thinking over Chloe’s words. She had dated the girl before, it was the cause of their now animosity. Had that similarity with Adrien been the drive for the break-up she had heard so much about?

“Are you ready?” Adrien asked, he looked happier than he had when they first met. Luka’s return had done its job. Kagami nodded, Adrien had once been friends with Marinette, perhaps she could get information from him? She smiled, already forming a plan when Adrien leaned down close to her ear.

“Don’t underestimate Marinette, my lady is very creative.” he smiled as their vows were read and they became Mr. and Mrs. Adrien Agreste.

  
  
  
  



	16. Chapter 16

Marinette leaned against the wall as Alya said in the corner riding Nino’s cock. The sounds of sex did little to distract her as she looked over the quiet city. Her sketchbook, flat and open on her lap. Today had been the joining of two elites. Adrien and Kagami. A web she refused to become a trapped fly for. She closed her eyes, drumming her fingers against her bare thigh. 

“Girl, relax,” Alya’s voice carried, making Marinette look over. “Share the treat that is Nino.” 

Marinette sighed as she looked away. Normally she wasn’t against the three way, but tonight, she was just not into sex. Standing up, she adjusted her clothes before excusing herself. The air was hot against her skin, her mind filled with thoughts. She knew where she wanted to go, but she couldn’t, she shouldn’t. 

“Lost?” Kagami’s voice made her spin around, her blue eyes wide. Kagami was standing in the darkness dressed in all white. 

“It’s your wedding night, shouldn’t you be with Adrien?” Marinette asked. Kagami shrugged, walking towards the designer. Marinette let her trap her against the alley wall, their eyes meeting. 

“I heard you were a bad girl.” Kagami whispered. Marinette smiled, tracing Kagami’s face with her fingertips. 

“Do you believe the rumors?” Marinette whispered back. Kagami leaned forward, her lips brushing Marinette’s cheek. 

“Why not prove the rumors for me?” She asked, placing her hands on Marinette’s hips. Marinette looked down at the hands at her hip before leaning back. 

“You like to be in charge, Chloe, Lila. Yes I know about them and you.” Marinette smiled. She nodded back towards the apartment she had just left. “I have eyes and ears everywhere.” 

Kagami raised a brow before smiling. 

“Yes, I do like being in charge. Why do you ask?” She replied. Marinette smiled sadly before grabbing Kagami’s arm and flipping their position. It was a quick change, making Kagami blink. 

“I like the position better,” Marinette whispered, smiling softly as her lips brushed against Kagami’s. The married woman moaned, her eyes closing. Marinette let her fingers roam under the hem of Kagami’s shirt, exploring her flat stomach and the bottom of her round breast. 

“Go home,” Marinette smirked, stealing a kiss before starting to walk away. Kagami gathered herself quickly before chasing after her. 

“Flying away my dove?” Kagami called making Marinette stop. Kagami walked closer, watching her dove for any signs of retreat. 

“Go home Kagami,” Marinette said, a warning in her voice. Kagami narrowed her eyes, circling the smaller girl. 

“Why?” Kagami asked, licking her lips. This was a game, one she knew how to play. Marinette smirked, a gleam of playful joy in her eyes. 

“Go home Kagami, or I’ll take you home. Rather not bother Luka and Adrien.” Marinette smirked. Kagami blinked in surprise as Marinette chuckled. 

“You can tame Chloe, even Lila. I don’t know how you scared Gabriel. But, you can not handle me.” Marinette smiled. Kagami blinked at the challenge the girl was offering. 

“Maybe I want that. Maybe I want to see if I can tame you.” Kagami said. She reached out to grab Marinette’s hand, but the girl stepped backward. 

“It’s not easy Tsurugi.” Marinette smirked, she pushed back a strand of Kagami’s hair.

“Adrien and I are similar, he has Luka and pulls the strings with Luka. But then there is you. Can I pull your strings?” Marinette whispered before grabbing a handful of Kagami’s hair and forcing her forward, their lips joining, before she pulled away. 

“I warned you to go home, my exotic little bird.” Marinette grinned. 

~~~~~~~~~<>~~~~~~~~~~

Kagami was naked, bound in a kneeling position face down on her doves bed. Marinette was standing beside her, the toe of her heel placed at the tip of Kagami’s chin. 

“I talked with Adrien, I can break you all I want.” She smiled. Kagami grunted against her gag as Marinette petted her hair. 

“Such a good girl,” Marinette smiled as she led Kagami’s gagged mouth to her thigh. 

“Beg to taste me, beg to fuck me.” Marinette ordered. Kagami looked up into Marinette’s eyes, lust and need filling them as she rubbed her face between the woman’s legs. Marinette smiled as she watched the short hair girl bob her head. Chloe told her about Kagami. She was the one who broke her and Chloe up. Luka had told her about Lila. Kagami was good at getting around in bed. Life as well. 

She continued to pet Kagami, wondering her next move, if she even wanted it. Carefully, she removed the gag, letting Kagami free to do as she wished. Her eyes closed as she moaned, feeling Kagami’s tongue exploring her, tasting her. 

“Such a bad girl,” Marinette said, pushing Kagami away. Kagami whimpered, nuzzling against Marinette’s leg. 

“I told you I wasn’t going to get involved with the rich and famous. That still stands even if you’ve leashed Gabriel. Drama is all over the place.” Marinette smirked. Kagami licked at Marinette’s knee. 

“This is too easy I’m afraid. Your too willing for my love.” Marinette said snapping her fingers. The door opened as Chloe walked in leading Lila on a gold leash. Kagami blinked, looking between the group. 

“You are not the only one trying to build a harem. This is my Paris Kagami. I am the Lady bug, I am in charge. Me and Chat Noir,” Marinette said as a black leather clad blond in a catsuit appeared leading a snake suited male by a leather leash. 

“Hello kitty,” Marinette greeted before kissing Chat’s lips. 

“My lady,” he bowed. Marinette looked at the leashed girls and boy before sitting down on Lila’s back. 

“Single was always better. Funner to play the field.” Marinette said and nodded her head for Chat to take his own seat on the leashed boy. Let them have the lifestyles of the rich and famous. She preferred a different point of view. A view of the lower class, the second filled back alley. Her lust filled garden. Adrien smiled as he met her eyes. This was their creation. Their escape from the flares of celebrity life. 


End file.
